Hybrid Theory
by Team Infinity Ultimate X
Summary: I got a crazy idea to write stories inspired by Linkin Park. I do not own their music. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

'Sup peeps I'm back and hating lots of stuff, for instance my class (minus like 7 people) and my last two stories. But I'm back with lots of crazy ideas like the next 4 stories after this. Note that it's Science Fair at my school so I won't update that much. That's all besides the disclaimer.** I don't own anything in this story except for Xagvin who is my fake character.** On to the story. Might I add this will be a song story so, yeah.

(_Lyrics_) ("speech") (_'thought'_) *action*

_**Hybrid Theory Chapter 1 Papercut**_

_Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stretched me first or how the pressure was fed/but I know what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head._

I woke with a start. "Whoa!" **(A/N: I should say that I'm 5 feet six inches tall with semi-long dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes) **I said in my waking. "Another dream of Abe Lincoln hitting me with a chair. Actually that's normal." I got out of bed slowly, and groggily. "Time to find out what Zim has to tell me today. In fact I'm taking the day off today, possibly for 11 days." I shrugged then went back to bed.

_It's like a face that I hold inside, a face that awakes when I close my eyes ,a face that watches every time I lie, a face that laughs every time I fall, and watches everything. So that I know when it's time to sink or swim, the face inside is hearing me/right underneath my skin._

_ '_Wow_ what a cool dream' _I thought. Suddenly a huge meteorite flew right in front of me. *Whoosh!* _'That was to close for comfort'_ I thought. "Well let's look arou-aaaaahhhh!" I was falling down a cliff. I saw the face, the worst face of the person I hate the most. "YOU!" I yelled out. I summoned my two swords from nowhere and decimated the face. "I never enjoy seeing it." I said to no one… until. "Again!?" I groaned. I started to destroy the face, but it had some sort of weird regeneration thing. I couldn't get rid of it. It was getting bigger, and bigger until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled waking with a start. I looked around. "Oh thank god, it was just a dream. I think I'll check my emails, maybe have a sandwhich then go back to bed. I walked into my computer room. A somewhat big room with a holo-table in the middle with a dominating screen on the far wall with 2 doors leading into different rooms. I went to the holo-table, and checked my emails. "Let's see here spam, spam, junk, Alliance meeting, bill. Wait a sec'!" I clicked the email and it said as followed.

_To The Epic Alliance __**(A/N: I'll explain T.E.A later)**_

_It has appeared that Ozone is yelling viva la resistance through a megaphone while nuking multiple cities. I need an attack to take him down because I don't want to. Team Infinity nuke him 500 times harder. That's all._

_From,_

_Zim_

"Okay then." I said. "Xagvin Nuke him to almost complete death!" I headed back to my room **(Very big with a bed in the corner, a flat screen above it and on the opposite wall, and a giant bookcase with everything.)** I fell asleep listening to music.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head, it's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. I know I've got a face in me points out all my mistakes to me. You got a face too and your paranoia's probably worse. I don't know what set me off first, but I know what can't stand, ever body acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can._

In the dream I saw so much pain, I knew it was hell in action. I whistled to myself. "that's creepy. Well maybe just life scarring." I walked through the dream seeing that face. "Why won't you get OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed to the heavens. I needed to make sure the same thing didn't happen to me, like my last dream. I kept looking back. I knew when I would need to run.

I walked for hours with the faces insulting me over, and over. Finally I couldn't take it. I yelled such a disturbing call I almost fainted. I hacked, and slashed all of them, but for everyone I took down, 2 more came back. I couldn't take it. I yelled as loud as physically possible.

I awakened very calmly. "Oh. My. Bleeping. God. That. Was. Terrifiying. I went to go get some Hot Chocolate to calm me down. I just decided to give up on sleeping. That's when I was gassed. "Of course," I said. "What else could I expect from life?" I passed out with the words of the faces haunting my memory.

_But ever body has a face that they hold inside. A face that awakes when they close their eyes. A face that watches every time they lie. A face that laughs every time they fall, and watches everything. So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is watching too/ right inside your skin._

I thought the gas was nightmare gas, because in the dream all of my friends were dying in horrible agony with the faces taunting me. I could see the having an argument with no one, just by reading their lips. I couldn't stand to watch Zim, Wilson, GIR, and many others be killed. I had to wake up, thinking only: _'stop_ _tormenting them you stupid FACE!'_ I thought I would wake up, but I couldn't. My fight or flight instincts activated, I choose flight. I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until my legs were burning, and beyond.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. The sun goes down I feel the light betray me._

All I was thinking with the tears of fear and sadness blinding me was _'Let this nightmare end.'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**So how did you like it. I know it gets darker at the end and that's why I rate this story T. Please review, or not. Flames will be ignored. Thnx TIX**


	2. One Step Closer

**Hey it's me again with a new chapter of Hybrid Theory. I still don't own their music (damn). Anyways I haven't gotten a chance to update yet, much to the pleasure of my friend. Okay disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except me, Xagvin, and my heartless.**

_I cannot take this anymore, saying everything I've said before._

I awoke in cold sweat. "I think that I may have had a heart attack in my sleep." I said to myself. "I give up. I'm going to have 12 shots of coffee." I looked at the clock. It said 2 am, I sighed. "These dreams are just evil, I'm getting up. I walked to my modest kitchen (fridge and tables with restaurants on the other side) surprised to see my nobody, and heartless. "What are you doing up?" I asked them. My heartless (who is shorter than me with neat blonde hair) responded, "I presume that we all have awakened for the same cause." I looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah." I said, "I thought that they would go away." Xagvin responded.

_All these words they make no sense, I found bliss in ignorance. Less I hear the less you say, you'll find that out anyway. Just like before._

Around 10 in the morning the rest of my team was waking, and I was contacting Zim. "Hey there buddy, how are you doing? What?! Okay you're on vacation not that exciting actually. Fine, whatever. See ya." I finished my phone call and returned to the coffee. I was on my 19th cup when I heard it. "Glurp glurp flubble wubbers." A voice said. I was surprised and slopped the cup of my 20th cup down my front. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. (Now just imagine that you're really awake, and you hear random crap in your ear.) I don't know how to explain this, I just thought it was my craziness playing tricks on me.

**1 WEEK LATER**

I was constantly looking over my back wondering if someone was following me. I was really not liking this. I had to talk to someone. '_Let's see, a therapist? Nope not ever. Zim? MIA. CT, only option left okay let's do this.'_ After 4 wrong numbers and an encounter with a dead person. "Finally, CT are you here?" I heard the hang up noise then I heard the voice. "No, No, NOOOO!" I screamed. I ran from my base as fast as I could this was driving me to insanity. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

_Everything you say to me sends me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe 'cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!_

This wasn't worse than the dreams it's just going insane that drives me nuts. I kept running searching for an egress, some sort of answer to the problem that can't be solved. "Why me?" I asked myself. "Why me?!" I was yelling now, repeatedly yelling. I ran to the only place I could think.

I was in The Castle That Never Was. I looked in the library for a book on curing insanity. I was singing to no one but myself. I thought maybe there's an escape from this. I looked for hours, until. "Glurble lurble bloop."

_I find the answers aren't so clear, wish I could find a way to disappear. All these thoughts they make no sense, I found bliss in ignorance. Nothing seems to go away. Over and over again. Just like before._

I could no longer think, I could only do what was normal. "I give up." I said annoyed. I'm tired of finding ways to stay sane. I could only run and never, ever look back. I ran until I could hear only the voice. "GLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPP PPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I needed escape from life. I couldn't think, or breathe.

_Everything you say to me, sends me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break._

I couldn't think there was no plausible thought in my head. All I could say was:

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up when I'm talking to you. Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I'm about to break!_

Suddenly the only thing I could here were crickets. I knew that my inner demon was finally at peace.

**I know it sucks at the end but, what can you do. This is shorter because it's a short song. I went insane because it was always bugging me at least a little. So yeah see you never.**

**TEAM INFINITY X**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3: With You

**I'm back updating not so far away now. In days I mean. Of course you all hated last chapter, so did I. I'm really experimenting, and that was written in half an hour okay?! So yeah I've got the next chapter right here. The song is **_**With You**_** by Linkin Park. On with the story, but I don't own anything except me, Xagvin, my heartless you know.**

After my shocking revelation I came to find the same answer._ 'I'm free!' _I needed to tell someone, anyone who didn't think I was either A) lying or C) still crazy. I think no one doesn't think that. "I have no idea what I just thought." I said to myself. I was getting ready to go back to the Infinity base, until I realized I was lost. I cursed anyone who was watching over me, and started trekking. I remembered that I was on The World That Never Was. I just went to Xagvin's Gummi hangar. I took the ship and flew off into the stars.

_I woke up in a dream today_ _to the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

I then realized cringing that the voices would start again, but when I got back home 2 hours later I was confused. I went back to the regular tradition of my day. I ate some lunch, after watching 2 hours of Minecraft on Youtube **(AN: I don't own either *sobs*)**. Then I battle Xagvin to see who is more awesome. Then I checked my email. I started looking through my emails. They all were about who I was. It struck me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm not me anymore." I muttered to myself. "If I'm not me it'll go away!..."_

I decided I had to tell them that I was just me now not some weird name like Explergertigly.

_Forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore._

I called up TG973, or CT, whoever he is, and left him this message: "Silence has fallen." **(AN: Doctor Who reference, go watch it.)** I didn't care if it sounded crazy. Next The Epic Team/DX, and said the same, but I added: "Don't go crazy keep your head on!" I then continued on with my day.

Sometime later I got boooored, not bored, but boooored. I had to do something, so I started to listen to Linkin Park while playing Minecraft. I was in the middle of spawning Ghasts in villages, and building my nether village when I heard something. _**"You have made it a part of you now it will stay to haunt your dreams, and memories for all TIME! MUAHAHAHAHA!"**_ the voice said. By this point I was getting freaked out.

_A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react._

I went through the rest of a 13 hour Minecraft session when I realized something. The reason I was bored is because I always had someone to listen to. Mainly the voice. It was sort of… a fan to help me sleep. I realized I had just destroyed a vital source of my day. Listening. I only now just realized what I had done. I had to sleep now I was sort of drifting, finally passing out. I had a regular dream of frolicking in the sausage fields, when I heard the _SAME_ gibberish the voice said, just about 700 time louder. The mysterious voice said that it would haunt me forever, unless I brought it back.

_Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back._

I realized I had two choice, either A) go insane in my sleep, or B) go insane, but find a way back to sanity. I went back to sleep, and it was a montage of memories. They all showed the face talking complete, and super annoying gibberish. I knew I would feel like dying.

_ It's true the way I feel. What's promised by your face. The sound of your voice, painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me I'm with you/you now I see keepin' everything inside. With you/you now I see even when I close my eyes._

I battled Xagvin trying my hardest to win, because I had to keep myself awake **(Warning: If you don't want to read a fight scene skip to the end.)**. I ran up to Xagvin my two swords shrouded in darkness, and in reversed grip. He seemed calm as he wasn't moving. I yelled as I uncrossed my arms letting my sword fly where he was a second ago. I sensed something behind me and dodged his bone scythe taking minor damage to my shoulder. I felt warm blood drip down my shoulder a little before making my next move, running at him simultaneously summoning a dark corridor at the last second. Xagvin did the same, and we kept battling at betwixt between. We both ran I swung from my right him up in a diagonal fashion. He swung over his head. We collided and hit the ground unmoving.

_I hit you and you hit me back, we fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still. Fine line between this and that._

I awoke in a white room Davros hovering over me. I yelled and started flailing. Davros drugged me and I calmed. He was talking to Zim, but I couldn't hear them clearly. I looked at my records I seemed fine. I just felt like my head was full of that snow in the T.V. called static. I had a concussion, and probably brain damage. I pretended I was just fine even though it hurt like hell. I just erased the pain from my past. Then I was put to sleep with a pill, I had enough time to read the month long sleeping pill on it. Probably for me to get surgery for checking the real damage.

_When things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real. I'm trapped in this memory, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake. Slow to react. And even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant. And I can't bring you back._

I was just running in my dreams, and not stopping. Not. Ever. Stopping. It felt like my lungs were on fire, and my legs were about to melt. I knew that I had to run I wanted to die the face, and his twin cousins, were chasing me screaming at me to slow down, or just screaming at me. I just ran until their voices were printed on my memory.

_It's true the way I feel. What's promised by your face. The sound of your voice, painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me I'm with you/you now I see keepin' everything inside. With you/you now I see even when I close my eyes._

I ran, but I knew it was worthless. I fell and the faces were like piranhas. I just had one person in my mind, thinking of them I smiled. Not a smile when you're happy, but a warm smile, of more than happiness.

_ No, no matter how far we've come, I can't wait to matter how far we've come I-I can't wait to see tomorrow. With you/you now I see keepin' everything inside. With you/you now I see even when I close my eyes. With you/you now I see keepin' everything inside. With you/you now I see even when I close my eyes._

**Well that's another chapter done. I would really like it if you would review, and tell me what I could improve on in writing. I have no idea what I'm doing really, just help me out. Btw if you want good youtube for minecraft watch Rendog, or rage gaming videos they're pretty good. Just keep reading.**

**Infinity X**


End file.
